1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handheld devices, and more specifically to techniques for providing input to handheld devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A handheld device is a type of computing and/or communication device that is typically small and light weight enough to be held and operated in one or both hands of a user. Examples of handheld devices include, but are not limited to, mobile devices and telephones, cellular devices and telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), tablet or pad-like computers, handheld computers or simply “handhelds”, palmtop devices and computers, portable gaming and/or entertainment devices, pocket personal computers, etc.